


Hot Hawaiian Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Desire, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, General, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny has no idea what he is preparing for, But Steve, It's never boring, Will Steve's plan become successful or a bust?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is where <b><i>Getting Out Of The Rut</i></b> leaves off, & this part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hawaiian Night:

*Summary: Danny has no idea what he is preparing for, But Steve, It's never boring, Will Steve's plan become successful or a bust?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is where **_Getting Out Of The Rut_** leaves off,  & this part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Danny took in everything, The house never looked this beautiful as it did at that moment, There were candles everywhere, & leading upstairs, The major plus was that Steve was dashing in his tux, looking like every bit of James Bond, as Danny claims him to be, The Loudmouth Detective practically drooled over the sight of his lover looking so sexy by the dining room table, & looking every bit edible too, **"God, I ** _am_** such a lucky bastard"** , he thought to himself, Steve made his way over to him very seductively, & had a predatory smile on his face, as he was making his way towards him.

 

"You see anything you like, Danno ?", he grinned mischievously, as he asked, he got into the blond's personal space, "Yeah, I do, You look fabulous, Baby, Absolutely fabulous", he declared, Steve blushed, & said, "Thank you," & then he proceeded to attack Danny's neck, like it was his last meal. A huff of breath tickled his neck, The Loudmouth Detective gasped, & said giggling exclaiming, "That tickles, Steve !", & the seal said with a wicked grin, "Mmmm, That's why I do it", & he sighed, & said, "As much as I hate to break this up, We have a dinner, that is waiting to be eaten, The others worked so hard on it, I think we shouldn't disappoint them", Danny nodded, & said, "Let's do it", & then they went to the table, Steve helped Danny, & then sat across from him, Danny said with a smile, "I can't believe you did this", Steve smiled, & said, "I didn't do it all, I had some help here, You are worth it, Danno", & they continued on with the evening.

 

Steve brought out the dessert, Danny was in shock, "This is one of my favorites, Renee always makes it for me, when I ask for it", The Seal nodded, & said encouragingly, "Go ahead, & take a bite". The Blond did, & moaned, He has no idea that he was having an effect on Steve like this, "Good ?", Steve asked breathlessly, Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah, Try some", & then they drank their coffee, continuing to make small talk. Then, Steve got out of his seat, & went to Danny, holding a hand out, "Dance with me ?", The Blond nodded with a smile, & said, "Sure", & they went to their living room, The Five-O Commander put on music, & they danced & swayed together in the middle of the room, as they listened to the music.

 

The Heat of the music, & of the room, was getting to both of them, Danny kissed him passionately, & said, "I want you, Steve, I want you now", Steve was getting out his tux, careful not to ruin it. He practically got his blond adonis out of his, by ripping it off of his body, Danny gasped, cause of the air-conditioning in the room, & being exposed in such a manner to his hungry lover's eyes. "God, You look so beautiful, Danno !", The Seal exclaimed breathlessly, as he drunk in the sight of him, enjoying every moment of it.

 

"Steve, Take me, Take me now !", Danny exclaimed in a commanding tone, Steve growled in response, He bent him over the couch, he proceeded to fuck him over it. He gropes those delicious asscheeks, & smacks them hard, Danny moaned out in delight, & then said, "Ohhhh, Daddy, Spank me, I've been a very naughty boy", He receives another, "Smartass", Steve chuckles, & plows into him, riding him like a wild horse.Danny wants, & needs to feel the burn, of their lovemaking. Steve was doing a fast & slow pace, Danny was over the edge now, He shouted, "FUCK ME, STEVE, FUCK ME NOW !!!!!", til his voice was hoarse.

 

They fucked on the couch too, & Steve got his payback, Danny was making him scream his head too, "FUUUUCCCCKKKK !!!!, The Seal cries out shouting, & they had multiple orgasms, between them, & together. "God, Steve, That was incredible", & Steve smiled, & said, "It sure was", They shared a dirty kiss, & they composed themselves, as they were spent. "Come on, I got a surprise for you", The Handsome Man stated with a smile, as he led him upstairs, where the real fun begins for the couple.

 

Danny was greeted by the rose petals, & the beautiful lighted bathroom, The Tub was at the perfect temperature, "Get in, Danno", Steve said, as he helps him in. They settled in, & enjoyed the romantic setting around them. They started round two, & the passion had overtook them. They were fucking like rabbits, & then they drained the tub, & turned the shower, & they fucked again. Then, They went to the bedroom, where they **_really_** got down,  & dirty. Steve went to clean up everything, & locked it up, then hurried back up to his lover.

 

Danny took in everything, He was touched that Steve took the time to make it happen. He knew that it was his fault too, & he vowed to make up for it, by making sure that Steve is always happy. He held out a hand to him, "Come to me", he said softly, & Steve went to him, & they held each other. He couldn't believe that this hunk of a god is his, He vowed that he would take good care of him, & never let him get sad or lonely ever again. "This is wonderful, Thank you", & suddenly feeling the passion, & heat, He pushed him on the bed. You are so irresistible, I love that about you, But, You are good enough to eat", He took his time, & enjoyed the sight before him.

 

"God, Danny, You feel so good, I can't believe that you are mine, & we are together, I love you, Danno, I love you so much", Steve moaned out pleasurably, as Danny was attacking his upper body, like he hasn't eaten anything for days, or even months. He began to tease Steve's sensitive puckered hole, as they were kissing & making out down & dirty. Steve gasped at the sudden sensation, that just overtook him, "Mmmm, Danny, Please more, Give me more", He closed his eyes, & let it overtake him, cause it felt just too good to refuse.

 

Danny said, "No, Baby, Open those beautiful eyes, I want to see you, I want to see you when you cum, & surrender yourself to me", The Blond began to use his skill on his lover's cock, & the hunky navy man did as he was told, & looked deep into his lover's ocean blue eyes. Danny felt like a bad boy, & bit one of Steve's exposed nipples, which made Steve moaned out in pleasure, His erection was getting hard, & he wanted the blond in the worst way possible, "Come on, Danny, Give it to me, I could take it", The Former Seal said encouraging him, Danny was prepared enough to thrust into him, & it was like a challenge, which Steve was happy to meet. They kept moving as one, til they were both tired, & spent.

 

Steve propped himself on an elbow, & said to Danny, "I promise, I am gonna make an effort for you & our relationship, We need to talk things out, & I think we just got too comfortable with how everything is going between us, I don't just want to be comfortable, I want us to shake things up a bit, & also for us to be happy, Danny, I love you so much, You brought light, & happiness back into my life, Especially with those two kids that I adore to hell, Thank you for being my biggest supporter, I will never take you for granted now & forever", Steve said, as he leaned in to kiss, "You are the most precious thing to me, Steven, I promise that you would always can count on me for anything, You brought love back into my life, Even though, I thought it was lost to me forever, Thank you for that," They made out for awhile, caressing each other, til they fell asleep in each others' arms in that hot Hawaiian night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
